


Encouraging

by orphan_account



Category: Enola Holmes (2020), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Developing Friendships, Double Drabble, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, My First Work in This Fandom, POV Sherlock Holmes, POV Third Person Limited, Present Tense, Skeletons, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27037057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John encourages Enola's curiosity about the world.
Relationships: Enola Holmes & John Watson, Enola Holmes & Sherlock Holmes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	Encouraging

Sherlock spares a glance at the pair in the small dining room, standing on either side of an old medical skeleton, which the University of London generously donated upon learning that a former student of theirs now works with the 'famous Sherlock Holmes'. 

Although, it had been donated to Sherlock and John specifically, and gifted to Enola from John. 

Relocating the metal box bone to one of the drawn out chairs, Enola examines their work with a pleased smile. Assembling an entire skeleton was certainly a rare opportunity for someone outside the medical field. 

"Amazing," she says, a little breathless. There’s a sparkle in her eyes: curiosity, wonder, and appreciation. It’s a look Sherlock wishes Mycroft saw and understood. One can only hope he will one day. 

“Yes,” John nods in agreement. “The human body is rather fascinating.” 

While the three of them now live together in a flat on Baker Street, it became usual _not_ to see Enola at John's side. Whether it’s researching for a case or playing chess, the two seem to get along rather nicely. Not that it surprises Sherlock in the slightest. 

"But what can you tell me about this particular individual?"

He encourages her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
